


Green and Gold: Art Masterpost

by PhoenixTakaramono



Series: Green and Gold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: "Green and Gold" accompaniment, Author Commentary, Chapter Specific, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated Banners, Illustrations, Lack of Continuity, M/M, Portraits, Quick Doodles, Reader's Fanart, Sassiness Abound, Sporadically Updated, Vignettes, Visual Narrative, Watercolor Effect, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTakaramono/pseuds/PhoenixTakaramono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes visuals can help a person envision a scene or story. In this case, this author gets bludgeoned with writer's block a lot. I'm probably not going to cross-post illustrated art from here to every single chapter in <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292">Green and Gold</a></strong> or even illustrate each chapter of the main story as time goes on, but there will be moments when I need to be inspired. You know what they say about idle hands! This is for the people who would like to see their art not bogged down by miles of story content. And this is for the people who'd appreciate the progression of the story via visual narrative!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illustrated Banners




	2. Painted Portraits

It's difficult for me to separate my idea of a mature Head Auror HJP from the iconic film portrayal—in fact actor D. Radcliffe's photoshoot inspired me—but I imagine he'd be scruffier and physically affected by his PTSD and MOD status. He's also gone sans-glasses, since they're a liability in magical combat. (Sesshomaru would've crushed them anyway out of a well-meaning but misguided responsibility to bolster his Hari's survival chances.)

When I'd been painting Sesshomaru's individual components, I imagine he'd have relatively androgynous, effeminate Asian features. But when pieced together, plus his build and voice, there's no denying his, uh, _manliness_. The main takeaway is that he has an air about him in the anime, and I'm pleased that I managed to capture a semblance of that spirit visually. That and he grows to be weirdly attractive with prolonged exposure.

Certainly feel free to have your own interpretations! :) 

             

Alternative HJP (more suited for canon):


	3. Painted Portraits II

Inuyasha and Kagome were one of my childhood OTPs! They were insufferable as protagonists due to their adolescence―to the point I'd skipped around the majority of the first 167+ episodes because of their immature and sometimes mean spirited moments―but when they had their lovey-dovey moments in the final arc and in the movies, even I cracked a smile. (But I still, to this day, am iffy about the Beads of Subjugation. As one Youtube critic of the _Inuyasha_ franchise once said, because of its abusive implication it doesn't really make for a healthy relationship. In an ideal world, she eventually takes it off of him by the time they married or decided to have children of their own.) 

Honestly I still boggle over the final artistic decision to make the Inu brothers have black eyebrows. Or is it just me? Grah.


	4. In the Style of  Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise

The tension levels in [chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292/chapters/3911581) are rather high, with Harry feeling unnerved by his companion disturbingly eyeing him while Sesshomaru's inner sassiness is contemplating, _'You? Why the fuck would I have taken you as my Mate?'_   Essentially. Pardon my language. Fun chapter, fun chapter.


	5. Quick Chapter Doodles

Ahaha,I'mprettysuretherequestwasintendedforagorgeousrealisticrenditioninsteadofthis. Eh, I _might_ do a real rendering of [this scene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292/chapters/9315828) someday (unlikely) but this is essentially because the lovely and lucky _**KimayceInk**_  on the [Fanfiction.net version](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10269061/12/Green-and-Gold) wanted a picture of Harry absently caressing mokomoko-sama. And I felt like in the rare mood to oblige and contribute at least something. (In all honesty, guys, I am as slow as molasses, so things only come up once in a blue moon. - _coughs_ \- I mostly go into an artistic frenzy whenever I'm frustrated that I've hit a creative roadblock and my thirst for any inspirational fanart is going unsatisfied. – _cracks knuckles_ -) Drawing anime stuff is not my forte. But it's quicker. Basically this is HP's internal _wtf is this shite?_ moment in the chapter.

...I'm not pleased with how young he looks. _-cracks knuckles 2x-_ Oh well. It shall be a steep learning curve.


	6. Chapter Illustrations

To my precious readers, thank you for your patience and encouragements. Chapter 13 is literally 98%-100% done (technically, if I push this one scene I'm writing to the chapter after, it'd be 100% ready to be uploaded...but the pacing would be all messed up for chapter 14...which is literally one of the few chapters I'll be incredibly enthused to start on, if only for its conceptual premise.) So, here's a little freebie to reward you all, as a token of my gratefulness. :) Because that last scene is literally the most well-received of [Judgement Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292/chapters/9315828), ahaha. 

 

**CHAPTER 12:**


	7. Reader's Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created because I'd never thought this would happen; yet it did. (I cannot emphasize enough: thank you so, _so_ much! I am incredibly honored and completely floored to receive this!)

_**Naoru** **(suis0u**_ _ **)**_ \- _[Sesshomaru and Harry with "matching yōki"](http://pre09.deviantart.net/3a00/th/pre/i/2016/020/a/c/green_and_gold__by_suisou-d9oqs8q.jpg)_

Credit is due to artist [**_suis0u_**  over at tumblr](http://suis0u.tumblr.com), for her incredibly generous but amazing gift. The little story behind this illustration and the amount of effort she put into it left me marveling throughout her entire progress as it blossomed from a WIP pencil sketch to final digital illustration. I'm still awed that she was inspired by our story! I've directly linked back to her gallery, so if you'd like to leave feedback or see more of her illustrations, certainly feel free to click on the links provided. She's developed quite a unique style over the years.

Guess what the illustrated banner is going to be for ch14? This. (I can say she's managed to coincidentally capture the mood.)

 


	8. Quick Doodles II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe how old this story is? Yikes. A quick doodle from my tumblr account to celebrate the new year, because as each year passes, G&G gains an anniversary. I wish everyone all the best in 2017.

Cheers to a New Year! My many love and appreciations to all my readers, whether you’ve known me from AO3 or fanfiction.net. I know I’m slow to update but from the bottom of my heart, thank you for following us this long on our journeys! 

**Our protagonists (bottom to top row, left to right):**

  1. Lord Sesshomaru ( _InuYasha_ ) and Harry James Potter ( _Harry Potter_ ) ― [**Green and Gold**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1821292)
  2. Handsome Jack _(Borderlands 2, Tales from the Borderlands_ ) and Rhys ( _TFTBL_ ) ― **[Finders Keepers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5249987)**
  3. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr ( _HP_ ), Harry ( _HP_ ), and Kyoya Ootori ( _Ouran High School Host Club_ ) ― [**Trivial Affections**](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3518002/1/Trivial-Affections)
  4. Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth ( _Black Cat_ ) ― **[Golden Abyss](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/4324151/1/Golden-Abyss) **
  5. Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando ( _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure_ ) ― **[Resurrected Retrograde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712263)**  



Take care!  _(Art taken from my[Tumblr](http://phoenixtakaramono.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art). If you start seeing an influx of HP & IY stuff consistently, chances are that I'm working on the newest chapter.)_


End file.
